(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, a thin film transistor array panel therefor, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. LCDs are used in notebook or laptop computers, desktop computer monitors and televisions. LCDs are lightweight and occupy less space than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
The general structure of an LCD consists of a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is positioned between a pair of panels including field generating electrodes and polarizers. The LC layer is subject to an electric field generated by the electrodes and variations in the field strength change the molecular orientation of the LC layer. For example, upon application of an electric field, the molecules of the LC layer change their orientation to change the polarization of light passing through the LC layer. Appropriately positioned polarizing filters selectively block the polarized light, creating dark areas that can represent desired images.
The LCD further includes a plurality of color filters for representing color images provided on either of the panels and an organic insulating layer covering the color filters. The organic insulating layer is usually thick enough to smooth the surface of the panels such that the field generating electrodes thereon have a uniform flat surface.
However, the thick organic layer reduces the light transmittance especially for the blue light, thereby causing so called yellowish phenomenon. In addition, the thick organic layer and the color filters, which are also very thick, make it difficult to obtain smooth profiles of contact holes that are provided for the contact between the conductive layers on and under the color filters and the organic layer.